The New Naruto
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: In the New Naruto, Naruto struggles to find the one thing that is missing from his life. But he can't figure out what it is. There is one, and only one person who can help him, but who?
1. Chapter 1

The New Naruto

Chapter – 1

Getting There

I slipped on my headband with a frown. I buckled my shoes and looked in the mirror; I looked dead with how unhappy I was. I walked out of my door slowly, and locked it behind me. Out of nowhere, Sakura popped out. She ran to me and walked with me. The whole time, she wouldn't shut up. It was either Sasuke this or Sasuke that. So, to end this agony, I got in her face and shouted, "I don't care to know anything about your precious Sasuke! Alright!?" Then I kept on walking like nothing happened.

On my way, I ran into Hinata. Another one who could brag about her 'oh-so-perfect relationship.' Instead, she left me alone. Not giving me a second glance after riding on Akamaru and Kiba chasing after them. I kept on going; I was headed to the Hokage's mansion to get my mind off of this horrific village. On my way, I saw that Temari was in town.

But when I was going to greet her, I noticed that she and Shikamaru were holding hands. I shook my head and kept walking. When I was almost there, I bumped into Gaara. I shook his and said eagerly, "Oh finally, someone I can relate to! How are you doing buddy!?" He then slowly said, "Ugh, fine, I guess." Then I kind of erased his answer from my mind and said, "Oh, well that's great, see you later!" And I ran off to the Hokage's mansion.

Gaara watched me go, then had a little smirk when he turned away to meet his sister.

I ran up the stairs and through the hall that seemed to be endless. Then I burst through the door of the Hokage's office and saw Orochimaru and the Purvey Sage gushing over Grandma Tsunade! I was shocked at the sight. Then they all looked at me like nothing was going on. I slowly walked in and said frightened by fear, "G-Grandma Tsunade? I don't understand! What the hell is HE doing here!?" I pointed to Orochimaru and he stared at my finger.

She stated with a smile, "Calm down Naruto, Orochimaru and I came to a little agreement. If he doesn't destroy the Leaf Village, then we won't go to war with him, done deal!" I shook my head so fast I started to get dizzy, and then I bluntly shouted, "Yeah, but I thought you hated Orochimaru!" "We never hated him," the purvey sage said smoothly; "We just seemed to have different opinions."

I then screamed, "I gotta get out of this freak show!" I rushed out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs. I waved my hands in the air and screamed. I pushed forward to my house. When I finally got there, I was fidgeting so bad that I dropped the keys. I picked them up and Ino suddenly appeared. I screamed at the sight.

She put her hand on her hip and said with an angered look, "Is that anyway to say hello to one of your friends!?" I looked to the ground and shook my head slowly in shame. I was hoping she'd go away after that but then she introduced me to her new boyfriend, Shino. I screamed at the top of my lungs to THAT news. She said, "Sure, he's creepy and has bugs on the inside of him, but he's very sweet and knows how to take care of things! Unlike some people I know," and she glared at me as she stormed off with Shino. That sight made my skin crawl. Then I quickly unlocked my door and slammed it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Naruto

Chapter – 2

Gone Crazy

I rocked myself while sucking on my thumb. I was in the corner with all of my blinds closed and the lights off. "What has gone wrong with all of my friends!? Or what used to be my friends." I said that over and over to myself. "The world's gone mad. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy!" I curled up into a ball and lay on the ground, rolling now, instead of rocking. I kept on repeating the phrase, "The world's gone mad."

After a little while, a knock on the door interrupted my panicking. I got up and opened the door. It was Neji and Tenten. I slammed the door shut. Tenten pounded on the door and I could hear Neji sighing. I then dragged my feet while walking back to the door. I opened it while my head was down and Tenten looked like she was about to punch me.

She said, "What's with the attitude!? Since we're your friends, for now, you need to show us a little respect!" "I don't need to hear anything about you or your relationship with Neji, okay?" I stated. Tenten laughed at me and Neji got annoyed. He said, "The Hokage told us to get you so we did, alright?"

I asked, "Oh, so, you two aren't going out or anything?" Tenten chuckled, and then she said, "We are going out, silly! Oh, has Ino told you her new relationship is with-""With Shino, yes, I know." I interrupted. She said with pouty tone, "You know, you're a real stick in the mud!" Later on, I reached the Hokage's mansion. I walked into the door while dragging my feet some more.

Tenten said cheerfully, "We brought Naruto just as you ordered!" Then she and Neji exited the room while I was left to suffer.


End file.
